Not Ready to Die
"Not Ready to Die" is the musical easter egg of the zombie map Call of the Dead. It is written and sung by rock band Avenged Sevenfold. To get the music to play, the player has to activate (by pressing the 'use' button) three Element 115 meteorites, like in Kino der Toten. They don't have to be activated in any particular order. Fragment Locations First Meteorite: The first meteorite is located in the starting area near the water front on top of some metal barrels. There are three metal barrels (two upright and one on its side) and they are in some bush up against an ice wall. The meteorite is on top of the left most barrel. Second Meteorite: The second meteorite is in the ship. It is located in what appears to be the kitchen/eating area. From the starting area, clear the right side boat debris (750 points) leading up into the ship. The kitchen/eating area is located on the deck floor towards the middle of the ship. Go through the door just to the right of the stairs leading to the power room and follow the corridor straight down until the booths are found. The meteorite is located on the left seat of the right most booth immediately in front of the character. Third Meteorite: The third meteorite is near the base of the light house. From the starting area, clear the left side boat debris (750 points) leading into a cave/tunnel. Follow the path until the character is at the base of the lighthouse. Take the stairs going down behind the Mystery Box location into the room containing PhD Flopper. In the corner of the room there is an up turned bed. Next to that bed, there is a small nightstand with a clock on it. Under this nightstand is the meteorite. Lyrics All low voice lyrics are in italics, while all screamed lyrics are in bold. Gone! Cast away in time! Evil yours, now evil mine! So I robbed you blind, the voices in my head suggest a less than peaceful sight, The endless possibilities controlling 935. You can't break me! Crushed the fears of yesterday. You can't change me! Barriers - our trust will fade. I've stood in the dark, been waiting all this time, While we damn the dead I'm trying to survive - I'm not ready to die! Damned, watch the masses fall! Burn it down, control 'em all! (Help Me) Make the crawl, to daddy's little girl to read the writings on the wall. While cast into the nothingness, the final curtain call. You can't break me! Crushed the fears of yesterday. You can't change me! Barriers - our trust will fade. I've stood in the dark, been waiting all this time, While we damn the dead I'm trying to survive - I'm not ready to die! Through the madness we find loyalty is no match for power. Say goodbye to your life, left to rot in your darkest hour. Friends won't help you now - as long as you're mine! You can't break me! Crushed the fears of yesterday. You can't change me! Barriers - our trust will fade. I've stood in the dark, been waiting all this time, While we damn the dead I'm trying to survive. And I'll control the world one person at a time, As I damn the dead I'm trying to survive - I'm not ready to die! Oh! ''I'm not ready to die! (x5)'' '''READY TO DIE! '(3x)'' Category:COD